


Barking mad

by ToxicPenDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPenDragon/pseuds/ToxicPenDragon
Summary: 'If you can't get what you want on your birthday when can you?'SS/HG Auror one shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Barking mad

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while watching the first episode of 'Phych'.   
> My first attempt at a SS/HG one shot, hope you enjoy! :)

The first time she came back into his life it was to save it. She had worked over him until she brought him back from the brink of death, ensured he was acquitted at his trial and then left again.

The second time she came back into his life it was to ruin it, it seemed.

The day Hermione Granger was assigned as his partner was one he’d never forget. Mainly because just before they were re-introduced she was in a room with her two dunderheaded friends, taking them to task with no compunction for who may hear. She feared no reprimand and gave them everything she had in her anger, her bushy hair curling out around her face crackled with magic. Her anger was gorgeous, and the sight rivaled seeing Nimuë herself. 

She had then turned to face her new partner and suddenly her expression went from exasperated to beaming and his heart flinched at the sight. Her whisky eyes shimmered with happiness and his stomach started doing funny things against his will. From that day on he knew he was buggared. He’d watch intently as younger men asked her out and she turned them all down. In the beginning he wondered why, was she dating Weasley? It didn’t seem to be the case based on how hostile she was with him… but then again perhaps that was a clear indication that they were together still. A few artfully timed questions ruled that possibility out, but it had made Weasley a bit suspicious of him.

After six months of being partners he had surreptitiously learned her favorite tea, biscuit brand, and lunch spot. He ensured to have chocolates when she was having a bad day and she started coming to him to whinge about her friends. He wasn’t sure if they were simply friends or more, but he very much wanted to find out. There was more he wanted to find out, things that plagued him late at night when he was alone.

He desperately wanted to know what her body felt like, what her face would look like contorted in pleasure, and what sounds she might make. How she would look sleeping, or first thing in the morning before any charms had been used on her hair or face. He had imagined it repeatedly for the last six months. At first he fought it, he really did, but eventually he couldn’t help it, he had to admit… if only to himself, that he wanted her. He wanted her badly.

He remembered the first time she’d come to him for advice on a simple office dispute. He’d given his opinion on the less than savory way she had been treated and to his amazement she not only listened to his advice but put it to action. She was so clever both in the office and in the field. He never had to worry about a stray curse getting him when she was around. He didn’t have to worry about much of anything, least of all food. She’d always ask him to go with her to lunch and sometimes dinner.

He could pretend to everyone else that he ate with her out of convenience but to himself he could admit it was so much more than that. He couldn’t stop thinking about her most days and he was sure that he wanted to finally ask her out. He’d do it today.

He looked up in the crowded lift and watched the floors tick by until he’d made it to the MLE division. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the elevator, dodging a paper airplane shaped memo as he made his way to their office.

Potter was sitting on her desk, talking with his hands excitedly but the look on her face was decidedly glazed. As he got closer he found out why, he was talking about his baby… again. Severus rolled his eyes as he gracefully threw on his Auror robes before he sat down in the chair across from her at his desk, which was pushed up right against hers.

“Still talking about your spawn Potter?” Snape sneered as he opened his drawer to pull out their latest case. A very expensive charmed bracelet had been stolen from a shop in Nocturn alley and they were in the final stages of the case.

“Still being cruel about humanity?” Potter adjusted his glasses as he turned around. “Hermione likes hearing about James,” Severus winced reflectively at the name. How terribly appropriate that his son would be named after that bastard. Severus looked over at Hermione as she seemed to snap out of her daze at the sound of her name.

“When do we need to go interrogate that witness?” She asked, leaning forward hopefully and Snape had to bite back a smile at her eagerness to not only not agree with Potter but to also make sure she could leave the office with _him_.

“Now if you like, he’ll be here any minute,” Severus brought out his pocket watch and once he confirmed the time clicked it closed and rose. “Shall we get a coffee on the way?”

“Yes please,” She stood up with a manila folder in her arms. “Sorry Harry, duty calls.” Potter walked back to his desk as they left, he wanted to be the head of the department, but Severus didn’t see it happening. “So, how much time do we have really?” She asked conspiratorially as the office door closed and they started making their way back to the lifts.

“An hour,” he chuckled, and she smiled at the familiar sound. She’d never heard him laugh with anyone else and took it as a person achievement each time he chortled. The lift was crowded as it made its way to the main level.

“Well then, I’ll get the coffee,” she reached out and tapped his forearm to get his attention as they stepped into the lobby and he turned to her. “What kind would you like?”

“Earl grey,” he fought the smile he wanted to give to her peal of laughter but there were too many people around and he had a reputation to maintain.

“Good, same as me,” she smiled and motioned for him to follow her through the throng of ministry workers. “We can’t go back there so I hope you have everything you need.”

“That bad eh?”

“James is learning to walk and apparently I’m meant to care,” she shrugged and grimaced. “Not that I don’t care.”

“You don’t have to justify yourself to me, you know that,” he muttered as they approached the line for their morning treat.

“I mean, I’m his godmother, I do care, I just…”

“Don’t care to the level that Potter does?” He offered and she nodded as she turned to her folder, opening it, and looking through the file.

“Did they say who it is we’re questioning?”

“Someone who called in the tip,” they both stepped forward mechanically as the queue budged forward. “But apparently he’s ‘seen’ eight wrong doings in the last month. So, it’s turning from a clarification of facts to making sure he isn’t part of all the tips he’s owled in.”

“Oh, good heavens,” she breathed as she turned the folder so Snape could see. “Sorry Severus,” he looked down at the face of Sirius Black and held back the growl that was trying very hard to bubble out of him.

“Why would you be sorry,” he tried to appear unaffected, but his clenched jaw belied his words as they collectively took another step forward.

“Well, I know you don’t have a good history with him, but I get why they gave it to us instead of Harry and Ron. Could you imagine,” she sniggered as she closed the folder and effected a Harry impersonation. “No of course you weren’t involved with anything, you’re the most bestest godfather ever, why on earth would they think that?” Severus felt his heart lighten a bit knowing that she was on his side when it came to Black.

“You’ve got his number.”

“I should,” she laughed. “After… how many years have I known him… fifteen? Merlin time goes quickly.”

“Tell me about it,” he huffed as they took another step forward.

“Sorry, I always feel older around this time of year, even if I’m not _that_ old.”

“If you’re not ‘that old’ then what on earth am I?” His brow rose and he looked down his hooked nose at her. She laughed and playfully smacked his arm, ruffling his burgundy robes.

“Young and handsome,” she replied before taking the last step to order the drinks leaving a stunned Snape a step behind her. “Two earl grey teas, please,” she paid for them and walked with them both over to a station covered in different kinds of sugar and creamers. She lifted her head to see Severus was still standing in line, now in someone’s way. She waved him over and he seemed to snap out of the trance she’d put him in with her comment. She’d meant it and was pleased at his reaction.

She’d been trying to tell him how she felt for the last four months but just couldn’t bring herself to put herself out there and take the risk. She wondered why he never commented on the wizards she turned away, she’d even done it in front of him multiple times trying to give him a reason to ask… something, anything! She’d figured that it was her birthday and if you can’t get what you want for your birthday then when can you? She watched him walk over, his shiny black hair hit just below his chin and he was currently using it to shield part of his angular face.

“Young eh?” He eyed her carefully as he grabbed his cup and poured in a splash of milk and a tiny amount of sugar. He’d slowly been cutting down since Hermione always gave him a funny look when he put in his usual two teaspoons.

“Very,” she replied, effectively ignoring the unsaid ‘handsome’ comment that he was obviously still contemplating.

“Well,” he cleared his throat and looked around. “Want to go for a lap before we go question the mutt?” She smiled as she nodded.

“Yeah, why not?” She balanced her paper cup high as they made their way through the busy atrium. “Want to go upstairs? Probably less people.” He nodded his agreement and they headed to the lifts. A huge amount of people piled into it and she tapped his forearm with the hand holding the folder. “Let’s wait for the next one, yeah?”

“Alright,” he paused and nodded to the person holding the lift door open that they could precede without them. He looked around tentatively, they were alone as they were going to get. “Handsome?” He whispered to her and she grinned into her cup as she took a sip.

“Yes,” she answered without thought or hesitation and he looked down at her with more than surprise swimming in his black eyes.

“The eye test must be getting too lax,” he muttered as the lift came into view, the doors swung open, and they stepped inside.

“Don’t be like that, I’m not the only one that thinks so,” she added trying to make it sound like she wasn’t the one quietly obsessing about him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and thought. It was too good to be true if she really thought that.

“Like whom?” He asked and she sputtered a bit into her cup. She bit her lip and didn’t want to give him any names, what if he went after someone else? What if he was already involved with someone else?

“Looking for a Mrs Snape?” She quipped, trying to take some of the pressure off herself.

“It’s not the worst idea,” he answered, trying to remain aloof and she looked over at him. “I’m not getting any younger.”

“Then what would I do for dinner plans every night?” He looked down at her, desperately wanting to say something alluring.

“Are you putting yourself up for consideration?” He watched her features, her mouth opened just as the lift dinged, swinging open to a small crowd trying to get in. In the time it took them to take one very quiet lap around the floor it was time to head to the interrogation rooms a few floors up. When they found themselves alone once again in the lift he couldn’t let the silence go on anymore. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” She asked, continuing to look straight ahead.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention,” he grumbled as he watched the floors tick by on the indicator.

“You didn’t, in fact I… wouldn’t be opposed,” his eyes shot to her in an instant of urgent hope.

“Really?” He whispered and she nodded as the door swung open. She started walking down the hall and he rushed to catch up. They stopped for a moment outside the door as he tried to relax before he was faced with someone he absolutely hated.

“I can take point on this one if you want?” Her offer was said so low that he barely heard her.

“No,” he muttered and then looked down at her with a smirk. “Besides, I get to accuse him of a crime, this is actually my lucky day,” she blushed at him and then smiled back before she opened the door and strode in. He quickly trained his features to be impassive as he followed her perfectly swaying bum into the stuffy room.

“Hermione,” Sirius Black stood and held out his arms to her, his face set in a beaming smile, but she stopped and sat down before he could hug her in greeting.

“Sorry Sirius, I’m here on official business,” she opened the folder and Severus closed the door behind him.

“I thought you were here to give me a reward,” he purred, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the papers in front of her.

“I can offer a reward,” Snape sneered down at the shorter man. “It involves a tiny room with a shared toilet,” Black, who was in the process of sitting suddenly jumped back to standing.

“Why would you get to offer me such a boon?” He quipped as he leant forward on the table with both hands balanced by his fingertips.

“How did you know about the shop assistant?”

“It was her then?” He smirked as he withdrew his hands and practically flounced down into the seat across from Hermione. “I knew it was her,” he whispered to her.

“How?” Severus hadn’t sat and his tone left no room for argument.

“I was reading the prophet, are you going to arrest me for perusing periodicals?” He sat back and crossed his arms with a triumphant look on his face.

“She had an accomplice; do you know anything about that?” He glowered down at him and leant on the table, his right arm slightly blocking Hermione from Black’s watchful gaze.

“Why would I?” Sirius stood suddenly and started walking to the door. “I’m just here for my reward, I don’t have to answer your questions,” Snape reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his robes, pulling him back towards him.

“Not so fast mongrel, you can’t know all the things you’ve owled in just by reading the paper,” Sirius rolled his eyes as he batted away Snape’s hand.

“Why would _I_ of all people commit a crime?”

“They stopped giving the kiss,” he retorted, and Hermione took the mention of dementors as her que to get involved. “You don’t seem to think very much of our new prison system.”

“I do have respect for it, more than you know,” Black poked his finger into Severus’s chest repeatedly before he looked down and did it once more before poking himself in the chest in the same spot, a look of confusion flitting across his face before he saw Hermione. 

“Just answer the question,” Hermione took his arm and Sirius smiled down at her.

“Of course, my dear,” he allowed her to lead him back over to his chair. He sat as she stepped to the other side and sat down. “I… unlike some,” he glared pointedly at Severus. “Can infer from context it seems,” he looked back at Hermione and reached out to take her hand. “You know I’m good at picking up on things… like body language.”

Severus felt his blood boil as it often did in this man’s presence but to his pleasure Hermione pulled her arm away and flicked a curl from her face. “Would you be willing to testify to that fact in front of the Wizengamot?”

“Yes, of course,” he faltered a bit. “I hope you can testify to my character, as you have in the past.” He nodded his head towards Snape.

“I testify when required, but I wish you could give us something more than… ‘body language’,” she said the words with a grimace as she collected up her folder and stood next to Snape. “You can stay in here for a while, maybe you’ll think of something that sounds more plausible.” Severus gladly followed her as she started to leave the room.

“Wait, what?” Sirius stood quickly and shot towards the door. “I don’t like small spaces, you know this,” he put his hand on the door just before Snape could close it in his face. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth,” Severus sneered and gave the door a tug, taunting the dog to bark.

“I… I…”

“Nothing? How disappointing. See you in a bit,” Snape pushed Black’s hand away from the door and slammed it closed before he turned to Hermione. “Well, that felt good.”

“I bet,” Hermione whispered as she gently tugged his forearm. “Come on, let’s go get another coffee or something, give him some time.”

“I could just look in his head,” he muttered as he followed her down the hall.

“You know you can’t, it was one of your stipulations in your acquittal,” she shook her head. “Don’t be daft, who would be my partner if they sent you to Azkaban?”

“Probably Potter,” he teased. “Imagine your lovely days of hearing about his little offspring. I hear he’s learning to walk,” Hermione gave him a reproachful look that had him chuckling.

“You really can be cruel,” he wasn’t sure if she meant to Potter’s boy or to her.

“Only to those I don’t like,” she looked up at him and tilted her head as she pressed the button for the lift. They found themselves somehow in an empty lift for the third time in one day.

“Did you mean what you said?” He was looking up and spoke so softly that she could have pretended not to hear it.

“Yes,” she knew what he was talking about and wondered if he was planning on asking her out, but the silence from him seemed to drag on.

“Good to know,” he muttered to himself as the lift dinged and the doors swung open. She was met by Ron giving her an angry look.

“What?”

“Did you know James is learning to walk?” She laughed and stepped out to wrap her arm around her friend and Severus stood for a moment but hurriedly exited as the lift dinged again. He followed close enough to hear them without being invited into their conversation.

“Yes, he told me this morning. And trust me, as his godfather you really should take more of an interest, be a good friend, like me.” She heard Snape’s snort and looked back to give him a look.

“Ha,” Ron turned to Snape and laughed. “Thought so, she’s as eager to hear about it as I am,” he smiled wide when Severus shrugged noncommittally. Hermione huffed at him with a fiery look that made blood pool somewhere it shouldn’t have based on the emotion it stemmed from.

“I thought I could trust you,” she huffed before throwing her hands up dramatically and walking back into their office.

“Still haven’t asked her?” Ron asked once she had turned the corner and Severus regretted asking questions about her one too many times and giving himself away.

“No,” he growled as he followed his partner to their desks.

“Right,” she looked at her watch and thought. “It’s been about ten minutes, let’s say we give him another half an hour and head back?” Severus shrugged.

“Thirty, forty, fifty, whatever,” he opened another folder with the description of the case written on it. She huffed out a long-suffering sigh and picked up her quill.

“I don’t really want to go back at all,” he looked up at her at this admission and watched as she wrote a missive to their boss. She shaped it into a little plane before using her wand to throw it into his closed office.

“Me neither,” he agreed quietly, looking around for a moment.

“Should we just send Ron and Harry?” She closed her folder again and turned to him.

“To be honest, you’d probably get more out of him,” he cringed at his suggestion.

“You think so?” She watched him carefully as he pretended to read over the case notes he’d written a week ago.

“It probably wouldn’t do to send you alone, like sending a rabbit into a wolf den.”

“I can take care of myself Severus,” she huffed before standing. “You’re right, he’d probably tell me more simply because he knows me… and likes me.” It was the ‘likes me’ part Snape was worried about.

“Too much if you ask me,” he muttered, turning the page. She smiled down at his note of jealousy, she took it as a good sign that he was being protective of her.

“Well, I think I’ll just head back down there,” he shut his folder and started to stand. “Give me fifteen minutes, then follow. Give me a chance,” she huffed out a laugh with a pleading look.

“If you insist,” he crossed his arms as he looked up at the clock on the wall. “Fifteen minutes from now,” he clarified, and she nodded before practically running from their office.

He didn’t like how happily she rushed back to Black and seethed as he leant over his desk. He didn’t give a toss about whether or not Black really was up to something, he just didn’t want any of it to involve his Hermione. He put his face in his hands as he sighed, he had no claim to her.

_Except… she just said she wouldn’t be against being with you._

He looked up at the clock and thought about her birthday present sitting in his desk drawer. He hated that he hadn’t said happy birthday to her, but he wasn’t good at this kind of thing and he wanted to surprise her when they went to dinner as they always did on Thursdays. Although he hadn’t confirmed that with her. They usually went to lunch too, but would she rather spend time with Potter and Weasley? He looked around and found Ron chatting up a secretary that obviously hadn’t been in the gingers bed yet.

_She must be new._

As soon as the clock showed the fifteen-minute mark he stood and rushed to the lifts, ignoring anyone that tried to get his attention. The lift was full and took its sweet time getting to his floor as it seemed to stop for everyone else first. When he finally made it to the correct floor he turned the corner to see Hermione and Sirius standing, facing each other, and laughing together. She looked over when she heard his quiet steps, his presence was so intense she could practically feel when he entered a room.

“Severus,” she walked towards him with Black close behind her. “He’s explained everything,” she smiled, and Snape looked past her to scowl at his former tormentor.

“What was his excuse?”

“He’s taken up crystal ball gazing and saw everything he owled in with it,” his eyes snapped down to her, surprised.

“And you believed him?!” Snape snapped as Black stepped up to her.

“Of course she did, because I’m believable,” he gave her a wink and she smiled at him before he turned towards the lift. “What floor do I pick up my reward?”

“Second,” she answered as he pressed the button.

“See you soon,” he smirked and stepped into the lift. Hermione looked up at Snape, who seemed frozen to the spot.

“You don’t believe in crystal balls,” he ducked down a bit to look directly in her eyes. “Did he slip you something?” he lifted his wand at her face and muttered, _‘Finite Incantatem’._ His stomach flipped nervously when her eye makeup disappeared as she batted away his wand and rolled her eyes.

“Come on, he was being honest, don’t worry about it,” she walked over to the lifts and pressed the button. “Are you coming?” Snape followed and watched her carefully, she seemed a bit more dreamy than usual but that could have been her thinking about her birthday.

__

After a few hours of paperwork, she sat back and stretched.

“Is it lunchtime yet?” He asked, loud enough for her to hear but appearing to anyone else that he was asking himself.

“Oh, about that,” she smiled at him. “I’m meeting Ron and Harry for lunch, you’re more than welcome to tag along but I wanted to make sure you knew.”

“As wonderful as ‘tagging along’ sounds, I think I’ll just eat here,” he placed his quill in its stand and gently blew on the wet ink.

“Suit yourself,” she rose and grabbed her muggle jacket from the back of her chair to change into before leaving without another word. He turned and watched her turn the corner before his head hit the desk.

__

She came back less than an hour later, and he was nibbling on a chocolate biscuit as she plopped into the chair across from him.

“Have fun?” He asked, picking up the next folder in his stack.

“Apparently James said ‘Da’ this morning. Not sure how Harry got through the whole morning without telling me,” she huffed as she lifted her next folder. “And now the best part of the day, going out to find trouble while fighting food induced lethargy.”

“You’re better at it than me at least,” he stood and raised his arms to stretch as she unbuttoned her muggle jacket and threw on her Auror robes.

“Where are we patrolling first?”

“Diagon Alley,” Severus sighed. “Midday nothing happens there.”

“That wasn’t always the case, so I’ll take it,” Hermione smiled as she headed towards the door with Severus close behind her.

__

After another four hours of stomping pavement and stopping a few vagrants they made it back to their office to find Harry leaning against Snape’s desk holding out a gift.

“You thought I forgot,” he beamed, and she rushed forward to hug him.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” she playfully smacked his arm before taking the proffered gift. She sat down as she tore off the wrapping and smiled at the gift certificate to ‘Flourish and Blotts’.

“Thank you Harry,” she set the card on the desk and gave him another hug. “This makes up for making me wait all bloody day for my birthday gift,” she pushed him, and he laughed as he readjusted his round glasses. Snape silently sat and flipped open a report booklet to fill out. He wasn’t just a little angry that Potter had done the same thing as him. He watched as they so easily touched each other and wished she was that close to him. As she went in for yet another hug he cleared his throat. He wanted to give her the gift, but he’d be damned if he would do it in front of Potter.

“Well, I gotta go, Ginny’s waiting for me,” he gave a quick smile to Severus before he picked up the things from his desk and left.

“I got you something too,” Snape muttered, reaching over without looking and pulled open his desk drawer before brandishing the small box. She stepped around and leant her hip against his desk as she took it.

“Thank you Severus,” she whispered as she carefully tore open the lumpily wrapped gift. When she gasped he looked up at her, she had the tiny locket open in her hands and tears welling in her eyes. “Thank you,” her voice was much breathier as she looked at the pictures of her parents on one side and her grandparents on the other. “How did you get these?”

“I spoke to Minerva and she pointed me in the right direction,” he looked back down at his papers, trying to appear unaffected but secretly was very disappointed when she simply pressed her hand to his forearm before returning to her desk, her locket in her hands as she smiled down at the people she no longer had in her life. He’d hoped to make her happy but had a bad feeling he’d brought her down by reminding her that her parents were in Australia.

“Sorry if it was…” he couldn’t think of the word.

“No,” she sighed with a watery smile. “It’s perfect, thank you,” then she rose and walked over to him. “Could you put it on me?” He raised a brow and looked around the office to see that they were the last ones in.

“Alright,” he stood and took the two sides as she turned and gathered her mass of curls in her hands. He clipped the two sides together and surreptitiously stroked one of her coils, watching it curl back in on itself before she dropped her hair to cascade down to her waist.

“How does it look?” She smiled up at him and he felt his Adams apple bob as he swallowed audibly. She suddenly felt achingly close to him and he wanted to reach out and touch her.

“Beautiful,” he replied before quickly sitting back down.

“I’ll be right back,” she picked up a shopping bag that somehow he’d missed and headed to the ladies’ with it. He waited patiently, dragging out his report in a bit more detail than was strictly needed. Then he slung his robes over a hanger and slipped back into his frock coat, tying his cravat smartly around his neck. When she returned he didn’t know how to control his face. She looked lovely in a deep blue dress that hit right above her knees. The neck was lower than she normally wore, and he had to drag his eyes up to her face from the cleavage he wanted desperately to press his lips to.

“Nice dress.”

“Thanks, Sirius is taking me for drinks,” she smiled at him and he paled.

“Black?!”

“Yes,” she looked at him as if this were a totally normal thing to happen. “It’s my birthday, and no one else asked me out so--“

“What if someone else did?”

“Like whom?” She held her breath, watching him carefully and hoping that only one word would slip from his lips.

“Me.”

“Are you asking?” He took a moment, as he took a deep breath.

“Are you saying yes?”

“Yes,” she smiled, and he was in front of her in an instant. His arm rose and she hooked her hand into the crook of his elbow. _Alone at last_. He leaned down slowly, giving her time to change her mind, to back away if he’d misread the situation. But she didn’t. His nose gently brushing hers just before she closed the gap and kissed him. It was tender but held so much hope for the future as she pressed her body against him, her fingers winding smoothly into his ebony hair.

His hand came up to insinuate his long fingers into her riotous curls as he pulled her closer, her arms looping around his neck as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Their mutual gasps when their tongues collided would have been embarrassing if there was still anyone left in the office, but instead it seemed to light a fire to bring them closer. She giggled as he lifted her up onto his desk; his lips moving down her chin to her neck. His hands were gliding along her body, down her soft curves to curl around her back.

Her body felt perfect against him, and he took a deep breath of her. A heady mix of floral perfume with her person scent that made him want to pin her to his desk here and now. His right hand came up and skimmed over the swell of her breast before it gently cupped the mound.

“Hermione,” he breathed as he pressed open mouthed kisses along her neck slowly back up to her ear. Their lips met again hungrily as she pulled him close, her leg hooking around him, feeling his increasing arousal against her. She moaned just before they heard someone clear their throat. They both froze and looked over to see Ron smirking as he picked up a folder from his desk before turning towards the door.

“Happy birthday,” he threw over his shoulder as the door shut behind him. Severus rested his forehead on her shoulder as her silent laughter shook her body.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private?” She suggested, a coy smile lighting her face and he rose to look at her as a smirk tipped up the corner of his mouth.

“Perhaps we should,” he cleared his throat and tried to ignore how tight his trousers were as they gathered their things and made their way down the hall. “Don’t you need to let Black know you won’t show up?” He asked once they’d made it to the lifts.

“He’s the seer, he should have seen this coming,” she laughed as they stepped in and the door swung shut. Truth was there was nothing to cancel.

“You don’t really believe him, do you?”

“It helps that I made up the story…” she bit her lip as she peeked up at him; he was smiling down at her.

“Cheeky witch,” his black eyes bore into her golden-brown orbs, a light feeling filling his chest as his finger ran along her lip to free it from her teeth. They both jumped as the door dinged and swung open before making their way to the Floos, the sweetest blush staining her cheeks.

_Later that night all of his questions were finally answered._

_What did her body feel like?_

_Heaven._

_What did her face look like contorted in pleasure?_

_Perfection._

_What would she sound like?_

_More alluring than a siren’s song._

_Finally, she was blissfully and entirely his, and he would do anything to keep her by his side._


End file.
